


Chat: Respectable Citizens

by Marionette01



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: But for Legendary pokemon, Canon? Don't Know Her, Fluff and Angst, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum Is Like a Disney Princess, The Author Regrets Everything, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionette01/pseuds/Marionette01
Summary: Ash is given a zring by Tapu Koko and tells the group chat.Surely, it cant get worse?
Relationships: Theres a fair few
Comments: 62
Kudos: 324





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Arceus's Favourite: Ash  
> Mother: Delia  
> Silver Linings: Silver  
> Champ. Red: Red  
> Tree Debris: Leaf  
> Drying Pan: Brock  
> NoBikeNoLife: Misty

**Chat:** **_Respectable citizens_ **

**_Mother has entered the chat!_ **

  
  


**Mother:** Oh dear…

  
  


**_Drying Pan had entered the chat!_ **

  
  


**Drying Pan:** Is everything ok Ms Ketchum? 

  
  


**Mother:** It happened again.

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** What happened again? 

  
  


**_Arceus' Favourite has entered the chat!_ **

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** oh sweet Arceus don't tell me Ash met a Legendary?

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite: …**

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite: Listen**

  
  


**Drying Pan:** You're not even gone a week and you've already met a Legendary. Who was it this time?!

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Tapu Koko

  
  


**Drying Pan:** Isn't that one of the Alola regions guardians?

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** :)

  
  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** Gary gonna lose his shit when he checks the chat you know that right?

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** You say that like he doesn't already know.

  
  


**Drying Pan:** …

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** …

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** So you tell your ex bully that you met a Legendary before you tell your best friends?

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** I see how it is.

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** In my defense Misty, Gary was with Professor Oak when Mom and I called after we delivered the egg to the Professor's cousin.

**Drying Pan:** The Principal?

**Arceus's Favourite:** That's the one.

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Anyway-Gary called me and demanded that I, in his words, "Do not even think about doing or get involved some stupid godly bullshit or so help me Satoshi-" 

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** I hung up before he could finish.

  
  


**Drying Pan:** Aren't you feeling brave today?

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Not gonna hear the end of it :)

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Oh and that reminds me. Mom did you tell Red Silver and Leaf?

  
  


**Mother:** I did Sweetie.

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** And how did they take it?

  
  


**_Champ. Red has entered the chat!_ **

  
  


**_Silver Linings has entered the chat!_ **

  
  


**_Tree Debris has entered the chat!_ **

  
  


**Champ. Red:**...

  
  


**Tree Debris:**...

  
  


**Silver Linings:**...

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Listen.

  
  


**Tree Debris:** Listening.

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** It's not my fault!

  
  


**Silver Linings:** Bullshit.

  
  


Champ. Red: …

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Red, my favourite brother! Do you believe me?

  
  


**Silver Linings:** Wow

  
  


**Tree Debris:** Lmao Silver got demoted

  
  


**Champ. Red:** No

**Arceus's Favourite:** Gee thanks

  
  


**Tree Debris:** Moms been quiet. Is she alright Ash?

  
  


**Mother:** I'm fine, dear! Just finishing up packing.

  
  


**Champ. Red:** You're coming home already? 

  
  


**Mother:** Yes, it was only a short trip and as much as I'd love to stay longer, I have a restaurant to run!

  
  


**Mother:** oh and before I forget! Red dear, can you and Green make sure to tidy up the house before Mimey and I get back?

  
  


**_Mother has left the chat!_ **

  
  


**Tree Debris:** hoho

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** Sneaking boys into the house when your family is away? I expected better from you Red… smh

  
  


**Champ. Red:** Shuddup

  
  


**_Champ. Red has left the chat!_ **

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** I gotta go, Mom wants me. Bye guys!

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** Later Ash!

  
  


**Drying Pan:** Don't do anything stupid!

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite: ;)**

  
  


**_Arceus's Favourite has left the chat!_ **

  
  


**Tree Debris:** I'm putting 100 pokedollars and for Ultra Balls if this ends up with Ash saving the world.

  
  


**Silver Linings:** That's a fools bet Leaf and you know it.

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** Double it and I'm in!

  
  
 **Drying Pan:** Misty _no_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arceus's Favourite: Ash  
> Mother: Delia  
> Silver Linings: Silver  
> Champ. Red: Red  
> Tree Debris: Leaf  
> Drying Pan: Brock  
> NoBikeNoLife: Misty  
> Assfarts: Gary  
> Green with envy: Green  
> TheREALfavourite: Daisy  
> Lillie: Lillie  
> Mallow: Mallow  
> Kiawe: Kiawe  
> Sophocles: Sophocles  
> Lana: Water Bitch  
> Prof. Kukui: Prof. Kukui

**Chat:** **_Respectable Citizens_ **

**_Arceus's Favourite has entered the chat!_ **

  
  


**_Arceus's Favourite added Prof. Kukui, Lana, Lillie, Kiawe, Mallow and Sophocles to the chat!_ **

  
  


**Assfarts:** Whomst?

  
  


**Tree Debris:** ooohhh~ fresh meat!!!

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** I'm going to make an educated guess here and say they're Ash's classmates.

  
  


**Green with envy:** Classmates??

  
  


**Green with envy:** Ash is still in Alola????

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Ye? 

  
  


**Green with envy:** Did Delia forget you?!

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** ...

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** ...

  
  


**Tree Debris:** …

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** **@TheREALFavourite** tell ur dumbass brother why I'm in Alola.

  
  


**Tree Debris:** Ignoring them, welcome fresh meat!

  
  


**Lillie:** Oh hello!

  
  


**Lana:** Sup nerds I'm Lana 

  
  


**Mallow:** Hi there

  
  


**Sophocles:** Sup.

  
  


**Sophocles:** Kiawe says "hi" and "his phone died" 

  
  


**Lana:** Boi should've charged it like I told him to

  
  


**Sophocles** : He said "Stfu water bitch"

  
  


**Lana:** did he say "stfu" or "shut the fuck up"?

  
  


**Sophocles:** Yes

  
  


**Lillie:** ANYWAY

  
  


**Lillie:** How do you know Ash  **@Tree Debris** ? He hasn't mentioned anyone from Kanto aside from Gary Oak.

  
  


**Tree Debris:** ffs Ash. Are we that forgettable?

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Oops

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** Clearly Gary is more important to Ash than we are

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Meh

  
  


**Tree Debris:** Mist, Brock and your other friends I can forgive you for forgetting

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** That's just mean Leaf

  
  


**Tree Debris:** But to forget, me, Red and Silver?? Your brothers and sister? Heresy. Unforgivable. Trash goblin.

  
  


**Lana:** Hol up

  
  


**Lana:** _ Brothers and sister?!?! _

  
  


**Mallow:** Huh so Ash isnt an only child. 

  
  


**_Silver Linings has entered that chat_ **

**Silver Linings:** Perhaps some introductions are in order?

  
  


**Tree Debris:** good idea Silver! You can go first~

  
  


**Silver Linings:** I'm Silver, Ash, Leaf and Reds half brother.

  
  


**Tree Debris:** I'm Leaf, Ash and Silver's older sister!

  
  


**Tree Debris:** Red isnt online unfortunately, he's out with Mom.

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** I'm Misty. The Cerulean City gym leader.

  
  


**Green with envy:** I'm Green, I work with my grandfather, Professor Oak.

  
  


**TheREALfavourite:** Hey I'm Daisy, Gary and Green's older sister!

  
  


**Lillie:** It's nice to meet you! 

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** Likewise

  
  


**Lana** **_has changed their name to_ ** **Water Bitch**

  
  


**Sophocles:** ur using a Kiawe insult as a nickname? Lana…

  
  


**Water Bitch:** This is who I am now Sophocles, you can't stop change.

  
  


**Mallow: @Arceus's Favourite** Where's Professor Kukui?

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Down in his lab why?

  
  


**Mallow:** just curious. 

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** If youre gonna try and use me to get cheat sheets, you're gonna be disappointed.

  
  


**Mallow:** I would never! Lana might tbh

  
  


**Water Bitch:** How dare you make such false statements about my person?! Keep this up and you'll be hearing from my lawyer!

  
  


**Mallow: ❤❤**

  
  


**Tree Debris:** Oh I like these ones Ashy.

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Does that mean you don't like my other friends Leaf? ☹

  
  


**Tree Debris:** No comment, your honour.

  
  


**Assfarts** : Speaking of Honor, I finished Atla...

  
**Silver Linings:** I'm out. Ethan and I haven't finished Book 2 yet

_**Silver Linings has left the chat!** _

**TheREALfavourite:** Smooth Gary, just waiting for someone to mention "honor"?

  
  


**Assfarts:** That's none of your business now is it Daisy?!

  
  


**TheREALfavourite:** Try again.

  
  


**Assfarts:** Sorry ma'am.

  
  


**TheREALfavourite:** better.

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** and how did you find the ending?

  
  


**Assfarts:** Azula deserves a redemption

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** oh definitely.

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** brb

  
  


**_Arceus's Favourite has left the chat!_ **

  
  


**Water Bitch:** Any dirt on Ash?

  
  


**Tree Debris:** Plenty. What would you like to hear?

  
  


**Water Bitch:** something juicy

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** He stole my bike, got it destroyed and never got me a new one.

  
  


**Assfarts:** That's common knowledge at this point Misty, you know that.

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** Little fucker owes me a bike Gary. I will get that bike!

  
  


**Lillie:** How long has Ash owed you a bike  **@NoBikeNoLife** ?

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** hmmm

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** I met him when he was 10 so about 7ish years?

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** and in 7 years no bike was given in compensation for my old one.

  
  


**Lillie:** Oh…

  
  


**Assfarts:** Misty will be old and wrinkled before she let's that go.

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** Idk about you Gary but I won't be "old and wrinkled" 

  
  


**Mallow:** why would you say that?

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** Well I've travelled with Ash for long enough so I'm hoping his immortality rubbed off on me.

  
  


**Sophocles:** wdym "immortality"?

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** That's not my story to tell kids

  
  


**Water Bitch:** Ash is immortal?

  
  


**_Arceus's Favourite has entered the chat!_ **

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Don't listen to Misty! She's just a pretty bitch who can't let things go!

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** Aaawww Ashy! You think I'm pretty?

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** fucing phone 

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** *petty

  
  


**Water Bitch:** What would your mother say if she saw these lies Ash?

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** She'd stop inviting Misty to family nights.

  
  


**Tree Debris:** Okay now that's a lie.

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Now if you'll excuse me. I have things to do.

  
  


**Mallow:** Like what?

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Give Pikachu a bath.

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** dont get shocked!

  
  


**_Arceus's Favourite has left the chat!_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Private chat between Profm Kukui and Delia K.**

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** Sorry if I'm bothering you Ms Ketchum but I have a few questions regarding Ash.

  
  


**Delia K.:** Ask away!

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** Every so often, Team Rocket members will show up to try and catch his pokemon, specifically his Pikachu. Now, he has defeated them in every encounter but they show up too much for it to be sheer coincidence.

  
  


**Delia K.:** Ah… that…

  
  


**Delia K.:** Professor, what I'm about to tell you must not be shared with anyone. For Ash's safety and yours.

  
  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** I promise.

  
  


**Delia K.:** Professor, tell me. What do you know of the Team Rocket boss, Giovanni?

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** Not that much, I'm afraid. He was the ground type gym leader in Viridian City. After he was beaten, he disbanded Team Rocket and has been in hiding ever since.

  
  


**Delia K.:** I see.

  
  


**Delia K.:** Giovanni is my ex husband and the father of my children.

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** Oh.

  
  


**Prof Kukui:** _ Oh… _

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** And does Ash know about his father?

  
  


**Delia K.:** Yes, he and his siblings all know about Giovanni.

  
  


**Delia K.:** Giovanni might not be the best person but he does care about his family. Jessie and James are the only two people he puts faith in to look out for Ash.

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** I can see why you wouldn't want anyone to know. Thank you for telling me, Delia.

  
  


**Delia K.:** If I may be honest with you Professor, it's nice for someone to actually look out for Ash.

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** He's a smart kid and has quite the bit of knowledge of the different regions and their pokemon.

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** Now between you and me, I think his rotomdex is jealous.

  
  


**Delia K.:** Only Ash could make a Pokedex jealous.

  
  


**Delia K.:** Was that all Professor or is there something else you would like to discuss?

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** Nothing that comes to mind at the moment.

  
  


**Delia K.:** Well if there is anything, please don't hesitate to ask.

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** I will, Ms Ketchum, thank you!

  
  


**Delia K.:** Oh! And before I forget!

  
  


**Delia K.:** Good luck, Ash is a Legendary magnet!

  
  


**_Delia K. Has left the chat!_ **

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** Wait what?!

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** What does that mean?!

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** Ms Ketchum???

  
  
**Prof: Kukui:** Hello??


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TheBestKahuna: Olivia  
> Nanu: Nanu  
> Hala: Hala  
> MaskedRoyal: Kukui  
> Angst Machine: Silver  
> Best Girl: Leaf  
> Gay And Silent: Red  
> Delia. K: Delia

**Chat: Alolan adults**

**TheBestKahuna:** Hey guys quick question

  
  


**_Nanu has entered the chat!_ **

  
  


**_Hala has entered the chat!_ **

  
  


**Nanu:** Olivia it is 3 in the goddamn morning. What could be so important?!

  
  


**TheBestKahuna:** What in the fresh fuck is Giratina doing in Alola??? Should we go fight it?? Get someone in Sinnoh to summon Palkia and Dialga?? Pray Arceus shows up?

  
  


**Nanu:** Please tell me you're joking?

  
  


**Hala:** I feel a migraine coming on.

  
  


**Hala: @MaskedRoyal** Why do I get the feeling that your border is the reason for my migraine?

  
  


**_MaskedRoyal has entered the chat!_ **

  
  


**MaskedRoyal:** You'd be correct Hala. I wish this was a dream but it's not.

  
  


**MaskedRoyal:** Marshmallows.png

  
  


**TheBestKahuna:** Is he… feeding Giratina, Lord of the Distortion World  _ marshmallows _ ???

  
  


**MaskedRoyal:** Ash said that "Giratina was in the area and decided to check up on me! Also they had a craving for marshmallows!"

  
  


**Nanu:** ...So let me get this straight.

  
  


**Nanu:** Giratina, who is basically the Devil incarnate, "was in the area" and just decided to check up on some random kid from Kanto?

  
  


**MaskedRoyal:** Yeah pretty much 

  
  


**Hala:** I'm going back to bed, wake me when Giratina starts destroying the region.

  
  


**_Hala has left the chat!_ **

  
  


**TheBestKahuna:** Kukui what the fuck?

  
  


**MaskedRoyal:** Idk Livvie. I'm trying not to have the mother of all freak outs rn.

  
  


**Nanu:** Keep us informed Kukui.

  
  


**MaskedRoyal:** Kay

  
  


**_Nanu has left the chat!_ **

  
  


**TheBestKahuna:** I'm going to repeat what I said a moment ago "Kukui what the fuck?"

  
  


**MaskedRoyal:** You say that like I know what's going on! It's not every day you find out that the kid you're hosting just happens to be friends with one of the most dangerous pokemon in existence!

  
  


**MaskedRoyal:** Anyway how's your night going Olivia? 

  
  


**TheBestKahuna:** I

  
  


**TheBestKahuna:** am going to bed. I'm going to need the next few hours to process all of this.

  
  


**TheBestKahuna:** Goodnight Kukui.

  
  


**MaskedRoyal:** Night Olivia.

  
  


**_TheBestKahuna has left the chat!_ **

  
  


**_MaskedRoyal has left the chat!_ **

  
  


**Chat: Ketchum Chaos**

**_Tiny child has entered the chat!_ **

  
  


**Tiny child:** Professor Kukui is trying not to have a panic attack.

  
  


**Best Girl:** Good God…. Ash what did you do?!

**Tiny child:** why do you automatically assume that it's my fault?

  
  


**Angst Machine:** Because it usually is?

  
  


**Tiny child:** okay fair. 

  
  


**Tiny child:** Giratina showed up outside the Professor's house and they wanted marshmallows.

  
  


**Gay and Silent:** For the sake of everyone's sanity, please tell me you didnt give Giratina marshmallows?

  
  


**Tiny child:** then I'd be lying Red.

  
  


**Angst Machine:** SATOSHI ASHTON KETCHUM. YOU WILL SEND GIRATINA AWAY, YOU WILL TELL KUKUI ABOUT YOUR "LEGENDARY MAGNET" ABILITY AND GO TO BED!

  
  


**Tiny child:** Okay God. Theres literally no reason for the cap yelling. Also I think he knows that I'm a "Legendary Magnet"

  
  


**Best Girl:** How?

  
  


**Tiny child:** idk probably mom told him cause he just put down his phone and muttered "Is this what she meant?"

  
  


**Tiny child:** Alright Giratina is gone. I'm gonna spill the beans to Kukui. Wish me luck.

  
  


**Best Girl:** Good luck.

  
  


**Angst Machine:** do it quick 

  
  


**_Tiny child has left the chat!_ **

  
  


**Private Chat between Prof. Kukui and Delia K.**

**Prof. Kukui:** Ms Ketchum? May I speak with you?

  
  


**Delia K.:** Oh hello Professor! Is everything alright?

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** "Legendary magnet"?

  
  


**Delia K.:** Ah, did Ash tell you? 

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** Just now. After Giratina of all pokemon landed on my doorstep early in the morning looking for marshmallows!

  
  


Delia K.: Giratina?! That's a first…

  
  


Prof. Kukui: Why do you sound so calm about this?!

  
  


**Delia K.:** This wouldn't be the first time a Legendary went to Ash. It's quite the common occurrence in Pallet when Ash isn't on a journey. 

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** Whatever I expect from taking Ash in, him being a "Legendary magnet" was not one of them.

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** Is this going to be a "Don't ask, don't tell" kind of situation?

**Delia K.:** That's up to Ash. If he wants to tell his friends about his abilities, he is free to do so.

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** Abilities? As in more than one?

  
  


**Delia K.:** Hoo boy.

  
  


**Delia K.:** How much do you want to know?

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** Everything. If Ash is going to be staying with me, I want to know how to help him.

  
  


**Delia K.:** That's sweet of you Kukui. Now how much time have you got?

  
  
**Prof. Kukui:** Plenty


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lillie: Lillie  
> Water Bitch: Lana  
> Responsible Adult: Kukui  
> Drying Pan: Brock  
> NoBikeNoLife: Misty  
> Assfarts: Gary  
> Clone Wars: Mewtwo  
> YagrilDawn: Dawn  
> Rotomdex: Rotomdex

**Chat: Respectable Citizens**

**_Water Bitch has entered the chat!_ **

  
  


**Water Bitch:** Hey everyone

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** Sup

  
  


**Assfarts: hey**

  
  


**Water Bitch:** You guys hear about Giratina showing up in the region?

  
  


**Assfarts:** …

  
  


**Drying Pan:** Anyone else hear that disappointed sigh?

  
  


**Clone Wars:** Yes.

  
  


**Assfarts:** I'm not disappointed! I'm just… ya know?

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** Praying for strength not to strangle Ash and his magnetism?

  
  


**Assfarts:** That's it.

  
  


**YagrilDawn:** Get in line, Gary.

  
  


**Water Bitch:** Wait when was Clone Wars added and what does Ash have to do with Giratina???

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** As we can see children, the "Ash effect" is in motion.

  
  


**Lillie:** I'm curious as well. 

  
  


**Water bitch:** Lurking are we now Lillie?

  
  


**Lillie:** Maybe. Snowy says hello btw

  
  


**Water Bitch:** Hi Snowy!!

  
  


**YagrilDawn:** Who's Snowy?

  
  


**Lillie:** My Vulpix!

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** You can touch pokemon now?!

  
  


**Lillie:** Just Snowy. But I'm making progress!

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** Lillie that's amazing!

  
  


**Lillie:** Snowy.png

  
  


**Drying Pan:** Are Alolan Vulpix all ice types?

  
  


**Lillie:** I believe so

  
  


**Water Bitch:** back on topic for a second.

  
  


**Drying Pan:** What were we talking about?

  
  


**Water Bitch:** The "Ash effect", Giratina and when was Clone Wars added?

  
  


**Assfarts:** regarding the first two, ask Ash about that.

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** and Clone Wars has been here since the beginning, just doesn't go online very much.

**Lillie:** Still, it is a bit strange that Giratina was even in the region to begin with.

  
  


**Drying Pan:** Stick with Ash, these things will phase you less and less.

  
  


**_Rotomdex has entered the chat!_ **

  
  


**YagrilDawn:** What the hell?

  
  


**Lillie:** Lana did you add rotom?

  
  


**Water Bitch:** God no

  
  


**Lillie:** then how?

  
  


**Water Bitch:** Fuck if I know

  
  


**Rotomdex: S** ophocles added me!

  
  


**Lillie:** For fuck sake Sophocles 

  
  


**Water Bitch:** Lillie?? Cursing?!?!? Hello?!?!

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** As funny as Lillie cursing is, I have a question for the rotomdex.

  
  


**Rotomdex:** Ask away! 

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** What's a Rotomdex? Is it an evolution of a Rotom? Whose pokemon are you? And why are you here?

  
  


**Rotomdex:** I'm just a Rotom possessing a Pokedex! 

  
  


**YagrilDawn:** Huh. Neat

  
  


**Rotomdex:** And I was given to Ash as a gift from Professor Kukui! So I am technically Ash's pokemon! 

  
  


**Rotomdex:** Looking at the member list of the chat, I wasn't aware that someone like Ash knew so many people.

  
  


**Assfarts:** Wdym "Someone like Ash?" 

  
  


**Water Bitch:** Rotom has this habit of calling Ash "the most boring person on Earth"

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:**

  
  


**Assfarts:**

  
  


**Clone Wars:**

  
  


**Drying Pan:**

  
  


**YagrilDawn:**

  
  


**Lillie:** Is everyone okay?

  
  


**Assfarts:** I'm just cleaning my glasses and I'm gonna read that sentence again.

  
  


**Assfarts:** So I did indeed read that correctly.

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** _ DID THIS MOTHERFUCKER SAY THAT SATOSHI "LEGENDARY MAGNET" KETCHUM IS THE MOST BORING PERSON ON EARTH?!?!?! _

  
  


**YagrilDawn:** Yep

  
  


**Clone Wars:** I'm going to need a 45 minute nap to process this.

  
  


**_Clone Wars has left the chat!_ **

  
  


**Rotomdex:** Was it something I said?

  
  


**Water Bitch:** Yeah…

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife: @Arceus's Favourite** get on here and explain!

  
  


**_Responsible Adult has entered the chat!_ **

  
  


**Responsible Adult:** Ash is currently out with Rockruff and Pikachu and left his phone behind.

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** _ The one time he's needed _

  
  


**Responsible Adult:** I'll tell him that you're looking for him.

  
  


**_Responsible Adult has left the chat!_ **

  
  


**NobNoBikeNoLife:** Well then. I guess I'll have to tell you guys about my time travelling with Ash and Brock.

  
  


**Lillie:** This is gonna be a while isnt it?

  
  
**Drying Pan:** Very much so.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arceus's Favourite: Ash  
> NoBikeNoLife: Misty  
> YagrilDawn: Dawn  
> Snow Queen: Lillie  
> Water Bitch: Lana  
> Kiawe: Kiawe

**Chat: Respectable Citizens**

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** And that's why we call Ash a magnet and a Disney Princess.

  
  


**Lillie:** Oh…

  
  


**Water Bitch:** Whatever I was expecting, this certainly was not what I had in mind.

  
  


**_Arceus's Favourite has entered the chat!_ **

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't answer earlier, left my phone on the couch before heading out with Rockruff.

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** is everything ok? Professor Kukui said that you needed me for something?

  
  


**YagrilDawn:** Scroll up.

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** k

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** _ MISTY _

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** Relax. I left out some of the finer details.

  
  


**Lillie:** So what did you and Rockruff get up to Ash?

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Went for a walk, Rockruff ran off so I went after him. 

  
  


**Lillie:** Oh no! 

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Dont worry, I found him in a cave where I found the strangest Pokemon. 

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** Do not say it was another fucking Legendary.

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** I don't think so. Then it's trainer showed up and my god does everything about him scream edge lord.

  
  


**Water Bitch:** Oh? Cant be that bad.

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** He wears all black, ripped clothes, his hair covering one of his eyes. 

  
  


**Lillie:** Who in their right mind would wear all black in the Alola region?! That's practically a death sentence!

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** THATS WHAT I SAID! 

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** then he told me to "go fuck myself" 

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife: Ha!**

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** He's cute tho… and the way he glares is like Lillie when Lana ate her malasada.

  
  


**Lillie:** Which I still haven't gotten compensation for Lana~

  
  


**Water Bitch:** Next time someone brings malasadas to class you can have mine?

  
  


**Lillie:** I will accept this offering.

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Lillie?

  
  


**Lillie:** Ye?

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** By chance, do you have a brother?

  
  


**Lillie:** I do… but I haven't seen him in some time.

  
  


**Lillie:** Ash, are you implying that my brother is hobbled up in some cave with an unknown pokemon like some creep?

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Maybe? I might go back tomorrow. Do you wanna come with?

  
  


**Lillie:** I'll bring Snowy along, we can train while we're out. And when we go to this cave, hopefully I'll be able to restrain myself.

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** and what does "restrain yourself" mean exactly?

  
  


**Lillie:** It means that if it is my brother it will take every ounce of willpower not to punch him 😃

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** Well for reason, that instils me with fear. Anyone else?

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** ye

  
  


**Water Bitch:** Big Time

  
  


**YagrilDawn:** New rule! Don't anger Lillie!

  
  


**Lillie:** aww you guys…

  
  


**Lillie:** you should absolutely fear me.

  
  


**Lillie** **_has changed their name to_ ** **Snow Queen**

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Long live the Snow Queen! May her reign be as cold as the Crown Tundra of Galar!

  
  


**Water Bitch:** Hail!

  
  


**YagrilDawn:** Hail!

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** Hail!

  
  


**_Kiawe has entered the chat!_ **

  
  
**Kiawe:** I'm gone a few days what the fuck did I come back to?!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arceus's Favourite: Ash  
> Silver Linings: Silver  
> YagrilDawn: Dawn  
> NoBikeNoLife: Misty  
> Snow Queen: Lillie  
> TheREALfavourite: Daisy  
> Tree Debris: Leaf  
> Mallow: Mallow

**Chat: Respectable Citizens**

**_Arceus's Favourite has entered the chat!_ **

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Good news and Bad news!

  
  


**Silver Linings:** Good news first

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Good news is that the guy in the cave was Lillie's older brother Gladion.

  
  


**TheREALfavourite:** That's wonderful news! 

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Bad news is that Gladion's pokemon triggered something in Lillie's memory that caused her to regress and now she cant even touch Snowy.

  
  


**Tree Debris:** That's horrible. Is she okay?!

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** No. She's fucking pissed. 

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** We're at the Professor's house and Lillie is currently punching the ever loving shit out of Kukui's punching bag.

  
  


**Mallow:** Where is Snowy now?

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** with me and my pokemon, trying to watch the tv.

  
  


Arceus's Favourite: Snowy is upset, but can't go to Lillie for comfort cause Lillie will freeze up. It's heartbreaking to see.

  
  


**_Snow Queen has entered the chat!_ **

  
  


**Snow Queen:** I'm livid.

  
  


**YagrilDawn:** What happened exactly? Ash isn't the best at explaining shit

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** fuck you Dawn

  
  


**Snow Queen:** Ash brought me to the cave where my alleged brother was hiding.

  
  


**Snow Queen:** btw it was my brother.

  
  


**Snow Queen:** Ah, I see Ash already told you. 

  
  


**Silver Linings:** Congrats on finding him?

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** Did you punch him?

  
  


**Snow Queen:** I may have broken his nose.

  
  


**Snow Queen:** then his pokemon jumped out of nowhere landing between Gladion and I. Next thing I felt was overwhelming fear and then Ash had to drag me out.

  
  


**Snow Queen:** and I may have damaged the Professor's punching bag.

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Define "damaged"?

  
  


**Snow Queen:** go look for yourself.

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Lemme check then

  
  


**TheREALfavourite:** So what are you going to do now?

  
  


**Snow Queen:** Honestly? I don't know. I have a lot to work on.

  
  


**Snow Queen:** I want to hug Snowy so bad but I can't with feeling completely terrified.

  
  


**Tree Debris:** And does your mom know that you can't touch pokemon again?

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** LILLIE WHAT THE FUCK?! DID YOU HAVE A KNIFE ON YOU OR SOMETHING?! HOW AM I GONNA EXPLAIN THIS TO PROFESSOR KUKUI?!

  
  


**Snow Queen:** I'll pay for it. Don't worry.

  
  


**Snow Queen:** And regarding my mother, I doubt she probably even knew Gladion ran away from home or that I have Snowy and could touch her.

  
  


**YagrilDawn:** She isn't around much?

  
  


**Snow Queen:** try at all 😒

  
  


**Snow Queen:** It's just me Hobbes and the servants at the mansion.

  
  


**Arceus'sFavourite:** Does it ever get lonely?

  
  


**Snow Queen:** extremely but I'm used to it by now.

  
  


**Mallow:** Hey ash? 

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** yea?

  
  


**Mallow:** you thinking what I'm thinking?

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** sleep over?

  
  


**Mallow:** sleep over!

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Whose house tho?

  
  


**Mallow:** Well you and Lillie are already at your house so…

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** I'll tell the professor…

  
  


**Mallow:** I'll let Lana and the boys know. See you soon!

  
  


**_Mallow has left the chat!_ **

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** Damn if I wasn't in Kanto rn…

  
  


YagrilDawn: lol

  
  


**Snow Queen:** I'll ask Hobbes to drop off some clothes for me

  
  


**_Snow Queen has left the chat!_ **

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** welp

  
  


**Silver Linings:** Have fun.

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** I will!

**_Arceus's Favourite has left the chat!_ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Private chat between Prof. Kukui and Prof. Burnet**

  
  


**_Prof. Burnet has added Prof. Kukui to the chat!_ **

  
  


**_Prof. Kukui has entered the chat!_ **

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** Burnet? This is unexpected.

  
  


**Prof. Burnet:** I know but I wouldn't have texted you this early in the morning if it wasn't important. Did I wake you?

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** Nah, I'm awake most of the night.

  
  


**Prof. Burnet:** Why? 

  
  


**Prof. Burnet:** Ffs Kukui if you're pulling all nighters again, I'll swim to your house and force you to sleep!

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** Oh please. You're just as bad as me!

  
  


**Prof. Burnet:** Touché

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** And my border and his friend got food poisoning

  
  


**Prof. Burnet:** Are they alright?!

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** Mostly. 

  
  


**Prof. Burnet:** What did they eat?

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** left over Malasadas one of my students brought over when the kids had a sleepover.

  
  


**Prof. Burnet:** When was this?

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** the kids had the sleepover on Saturday and the food poisoning kicked in around dinner time yesterday.

  
  


**Prof. Burnet:** Tapus… and what about your other students?

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** I don't know yet. It is 5 in the morning Burnet. 

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** Anyway, what do you need?

  
  


**Prof. Burnet:** Oh right.

  
  


**Prof. Burnet:** You know my old research about wormholes and all that jazz?

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** The stuff you swore me to secrecy then got a job at Aether? Maybe.

  
  


**Prof. Burnet:** Yeah that.

  
  


**Prof. Burnet:** Yesterday evening I detected a large amount of Aura from an Ultra Beast, so I called my boss.

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** Huh… I take it that's not normal?

  
  


**Prof. Burnet:** No. No it was not. The spike appeared so suddenly but now that my team and I are at the Altar of the Sunne, where the aura was detected, there is little to nothing there. Like it never existed in the first place! Then Faba, my colleague, decides to be an ass and try and blame it on a faulty readout by my "hopelessly misaligned equipment" 

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** He sounds fun

  
  


**Prof. Burnet:** He is when he isn't being an asshole. He won't admit it but he's jealous that I won an award.

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** I saw that on the news. Congratulations!

  
  


**Prof. Burnet:** Thank you! It's quite the honor.

  
  


**Prof. Burnet:** So Kukui, tell me about the kid your hosting.

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** Where do I begin…?

  
  


**Prof. Burnet:** The beginning is usually the best place!

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** ha ha… 

  
  
**Prof. Kukui:** ok so on his first day-


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chosen One: Ash  
> Braincell holder: Lillie  
> Ocean Man, take me by the hand: Lana  
> Captain Magma: Kiawe  
> The Hacker: Sophocles  
> Chef's hat: Mallow

**Chat: Alolan OwOlan**

**Chef's hat: @Chosen One @Braincell holder** why aren't you guys in class?? 

  
  


**Chosen One:** Food poisoning.

  
  


**Captain Magma:** Wha-how?!

  
  


**Braincell holder:** we had the leftover Malasadas Sophocles brought to the sleepover for dinner yesterday.

  
  


**The Hacker:** That can't be right. We all had the Malasadas and we're fine.

  
  


**Braincell holder:** then what gave us food poisoning?

  
  


**Chosen One:** Maybe it was the salsa?

  
  


**Braincell holder:** You know what? It could've been..

  
  


**Ocean Man, take me by the hand:** waitwaitwait

  
  


**Ocean Man, take me by the hand:** Lemme just just on my gamer girl glasses and read that again.

  
  


**Ocean Man, take me by the hand:** I am indeed reading this correctly. YOU DIPPED MALASADAS IN FUCKING _SALSA_?!?!

  
  


**Chosen One:** Expired salsa after looking at the jar.

  
  


**Ocean Man, take me by the hand:** my apologies.

**Ocean Man, take me by the hand:** YOU DIPPED MALASADAS IN FUCKING EXPIRED SALSA?!

  
  


**Chef's hat:** I am beyond repulsed and disappointed. I expected this behaviour from Ash not you Lillie!

  
  


**Chosen One:** HEY!

  
  


**Captain Magma:** Is for Rapidash.

  
  


**Chosen One:** I'll slap the shit out of you Kiawe if you dad joke me again.

  
  


**Captain Magma:** Can you even reach that high?

  
  


**Chosen One:** BOI-

  
  


**Braincell holder:** Ash was very convincing.

  
  


**Chosen One:** Bitch don't you even try and throw me under the bus when it was YOUR idea!

  
  


**The Hacker:** Isn't Lillie supposed to be the smart one?

  
  


**Ocean Man, take me by the hand:** Apparently the braincell isn't hers to hold today…

  
  


**Braincell holder:** rude

  
  


**Chef's hat:** Anything else you want to share with the class?

  
  


**Chosen One:** I had a dream where Solgaleo and Lunala entrusted me with something important then Pikachu comes back with a baby pokemon.

  
  


**Chef's hat:** Ash that was rhetorical…

  
  


**Captain Magma:** I can't tell if he's joking or not and that's worrying

  
  


**Chosen One:** Spacebaby.png

  
  


**Chosen One:** Their name is Nebby btw. Lillie named them.

  
  


**The Hacker:** Why?

  
  


**Braincell holder:** because they look like a star filled nebula?

  
  


**The Hacker:** Sorry for questioning your naming skills Ma'am!

  
  


**Chosen One:** Uhhhhh lillie?

  
  


**Braincell holder:** yes?

  
  


**Chosen One:** Do you hear that?

  
  


**Braincell holder:** yep

  
  


**Braincell holder:** either Pikachu kidnapped a baby and it's enraged mother wants her child back or that's a helicopter.

  
  


**Chef's house:** Wait where are you Lillie?

  
  


**Braincell holder:** the professors house.

  
  


**Ocean Man, take me by the hand:** Still? Did you not go home??

  
  


**Braincell holder:** no. The Professor wouldve felt guilty if he had sent me home like this so he called Hobbes and Hobbes said that it was fine and hoped for a speedy recovery for Ash and I.

  
  


**Ocean Man, take me by the hand:** Ah. 

  
  


**Chosen One:** Lillie theres a helicopter with the Aether Paradise logo on it outside.

  
  


**Braincell holder:** seriously?

  
  


**Braincell holder:** i actually would've preferred the enraged mother pokemon.

  
  


**Chosen One:** Lillie theres people getting out of the helicopter. 

  
  


**Captain Magma:** Where exactly are you guys in Kukui's house?

  
  


**Braincell holder:** the couch. And how many people Ash?

  
  


**Chosen One:** like 4? One of them is that Professor Burnet lady that Professor Kukui has a crush on.

  
  


**Captain Magma:** God you two are lazy… you're like not even a foot away from each other and you won't talk?

  
  


**Braincell holder:** We're not lazy. We're sick :(

  
  


**Chosen One:** besides Rotom would bitch if we interrupted their tv time.

  
  


**Chef's hat:** What does Rotom even watch?

  
  


**Braincell holder:** Detective Laki

  
  


**Ocean Man, take me by the hand:** seriously?

  
  


**Chosen One:** They even wear a wig.

  
  


**Ocean Man, take me by the hand:** You're lying

  
  


**Chosen One:** DetectiveRotom.png

  
  


**Ocean Man, take me by the hand:** Oh my Tapus and Arceus...

  
  


**Chosen One:** Lillie they're knocking at the door!

  
  


**Braincell holder:** im not getting up

  
  


**Chosen One:** Well I guess they're just gonna have to wait for the Professor to get home.

  
  


**Chef's hat:** He just left the school grounds.

  
  


**Braincell holder:** aw fuck!

  
  


**Captain Magma:** Lillie language!

  
  


**Chef's hat:** what's wrong?

  
  


**Braincell holder:** You're not my dad Kiawe! And my mother is with the group outside…

  
  


**Ocean Man, take me by the hand:** You want me to come down and smack her?

  
  


**Braincell holder:** No. Violence isn't necessary Lana.

  
  


**Chosen One:** I have a gut feeling that this is about Nebby.

  
  


**Chosen One:** i'll talk to you guys later.

  
  


**_Chosen One has left the chat!_ **

  
  


**Braincell holder:** If anything happens, we'll share it with you guys.

  
  


**_Braincell holder has left the chat!_ **

  
  


**Ocean Man, take me by the hand:** Do we tell the other chat or no?

  
  


**The Hacker:** let's see if Ash and Lillie come back first.

  
  


**Chef's hat:** Sophocles! You're making it sound like they're gonna be assassinated!

  
  


**Captain Magma:** With Aether, anything is possible.

  
  


**Chef's hat:** KIAWE!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arceus's Favourite: Ash  
> NoBikeNoLife: Lillie  
> Water Bitch: Lana  
> Snow Queen: Lillie  
> Lusamine A.: Lusamine  
> Assfarts: Gary  
> Golden Experience: Ethan  
> Silver Linings: Silver  
> Tree Debris: Leaf  
> Mom 2: Cynthia  
> Responsible Adult: Kukui

**Chat: Respectable Citizens**

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** and that's why Brock and I are banned from all IKEA's across Kanto.

  
  


**Water Bitch:** Ash what the hell?

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** how would I know that saying the names of the furniture would summon Lugia?!

  
  


**_Snow Queen has entered the chat!_ **

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** Hey Lillie 

  
  


**Snow Queen:** Hi everyone. How are you guys? Good? That's good to hear!

  
  


**Assfarts:** Not gonna give anyone a chance to respond?

  
  


**Snow Queen:** My mother wants to "bond" with me and wants me to add her to the chat…

  
  


**Silver Linings:** the same mother who would rather spend time at work then with her kids?

  
  


**Snow Queen:** the very same.

  
  


**Golden Experience:** Why would she want to bond now? It's a bit out of the blue.

  
  


**Snow Queen:** idk. Last night she was texting someone last night and she looked frustrated and upset.

  
  


**Tree Debris:** bruh do you think mom has something to do with that?

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** wdym?

  
  


**Tree Debris:** Mom was on her phone for like over an hour and you know mom doesn't spend that much time on her phone unless it's important.

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** She could've been talking to mama

  
  


**Silver Linings:** Leaf raises a good point. Mom and mom don't text, mostly phone calls.

  
  


**Snow Queen:** is that yes or a no???

  
  


**Assfarts:** well since Ash is the founder it's his decision.

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** We're a democracy!

  
  


**Assfarts:** So was the Republic in star wars and looked how that worked out.

  
  


**Snow Queen:** ffs

  
  


**_Snow Queen has added Lusamine A. to the chat!_ **

  
  


**_Lusamine A. has entered the chat!_ **

  
  


**Snow Queen:** Mother, these are my friends.

  
  


**Lusamine A.:** Hello all.

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** hi…

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** Hello

  
  


**Assfarts:**

  
  


**Snow Queen:** Geez guys dont sound so enthusiastic…

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** I'll try to restrain my enthusiasm.

  
  


**Lusamine A.:** I wasn't aware that you knew so many people sweetheart!

  
  


**Snow Queen:** ah… 

  
  


**Snow Queen:** I don't, the chat is mostly made up of Ash's friends from other regions.

  
  


**Lusamine A.:** oh. Who is Ash in this chat.

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Me.

  
  


**Lusamine A.:** How is the young pokemon?

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Nebby is fine. They're asleep right now.

  
  


**_Mom 2 has entered the chat!_ **

  
  


**Mom 2:** My children! I hath returned!

  
  


**Silver Linings:** Hail, the Mother has returned!

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Hail!

  
  


**Tree Debris:** Hail!

  
  


**Golden Experience:** Hail!

  
  


**Assfarts:** Hail!

  
  


**NoBikeNoLife:** Hail!

  
  


**Water Bitch:** that's an introduction if I saw one

  
  


**Mom 2:** Sorry I've been so inactive recently! Giratina leaving Sinnoh had everyone up in arms and paperwork was fun…

  
  


**Mom 2:** So what have I missed?

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** well I added my classmates and Professor Kukui to the chat a while back, Giratina came over to Kukui's house to eat marshmallows and Lillie and I got food poisoning the other day.

  
  


**Snow Queen:** ahem

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** and Lillie added her Mom to the chat like five minutes ago.

  
  


**Mom 2:** Lillie? The girl with Pokephobia?

  
  


**Snow Queen:** That would be me!

  
  


**Mom 2:** Nice to meet you, dear!

  
  


**Mom 2:** Now who is Lillie's mother?

  
  


**Silver Linings:** cant you scroll up?

  
  


**Mom 2:** I could but I'm lazy

  
  


**Lusamine A.:** I'm Lillie's mother.

  
  


**Mom 2:** Lusamine? Why does that name seem familiar…?

  
  


**Lusamine A.:** I'm the President of Aether Paradise.

  
  


**Mom 2:** oh you're _that_ Lusamine…

  
  


**Lusamine A.:** Excuse me? Who are you and what do you mean by that?!

  
  


**Mom 2:** Cynthia Ketchum, Ash, Red, Silver and Leaf's mother and the champion of Sinnoh.

  
  


**Water Bitch:** Ketchum?! MOTHER?!

  
  


**Lusamine A.:** Champion of Sinnoh?!

  
  


**Snow Queen:** _ASH_

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

  
  


**Mom 2:** Delia told me all about your conversation and in all the time I have known her, i haven't heard her as angry.

  
  


**Lusamine A.:** I see.

  
  


**Tree Debris:** called it!

  
  


**Silver Linings:** _Leaf_

  
  


**Water Bitch:** there's a lot to unpack here so why don't we throw out the entire suitcase?

  
  


**_Responsible Adult has entered the chat!_ **

  
  


**Responsible Adult:** Hey Ash if it's ok with you, can I add Professor Burnet to the chat?

  
  


**Assfarts:** Read the room Professor Shirtless!

  
  
**Responsible Adult:** Whoops...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Father: Arceus  
> Queen of the Inconvenience: Mew  
> Diamond Dust: Dialga  
> Pearly whites: Palkia  
> Free Sin Worm: Giratina  
> Tapu Queen: Tapu Lele  
> Tapu Hatter: Tapu Bulu  
> Little Mermaid: Tapu Fini  
> Chicken Little: Tapu Koko  
> LightStealer: Necrozma  
> Skeleton Bowser: Eternatus  
> Nebby: Cosmog

**Chat: Legendary berries**

  
  


**_The Father has entered the chat!_ **

  
  


**The Father:** Alright.

  
  


**The Father:** Which one of you Tapus gave Ash a zring?

  
  


**Tapu Queen:** Koko

  
  


**Little Mermaid:** Koko

  
  


**Tapu Hatter:** Koko.

  
  


**Chicken Little:** Betrayal.

  
  


**Queen of the Inconvenience:** Oh? Is that right? 

  
  


**The Father:** Alola was supposed to be Ash's time away from all of our bullshit but no. Koko had to give him a shitty zring!

  
  


**Skeleton Bowser:** Wow Koko and here I thought Giratina was a dick…

  
  


**Free Sin Worm:** At least I go and check on him, Mr "My Capture has a suit fetish"!

  
  


**Diamond Dust:** and you nearly started an international incident for Alolan and Sinnoh!

  
  


**Free Sin Worm:** Yeah but did I get strung up in chains and forced into creating a new galaxy?

  
  


**Free Sin Worm:** btw who was it that freed you?

  
  


**Pearly whites:** Shut your beak Giratina

  
  


**The Father:** Enough! Where is Solgaleo?! Fucker is too quiet lately.

  
  


**Moonbat:** about that….

  
  


**_Nebby has entered the chat!_ **

  
  


**Nebby:** UwU

  
  


**The Father:** Oh no

  
  


**Queen of the Inconvenience:** What's a Nebby?

  
  


**Nebby:** Me! I'm a Nebby!

  
  


**The Father:** Lunala?

  
  


**Moonbat:** Yes?

  
  


**The Father:** Any chance did Solgaleo deage themselves into Cosmog?

  
  


**Moonbat:** Okay listen. Solgaleo had a perfectly good reason for it.

  
  


**Queen of the Inconvenience:** Which is? 

  
  


**Moonbat:** Necrozma.

  
  


**The Father:** _WHAT_ are they planning?

  
  


**Moonbat:** Steal Alola's light?

  
  


**The Father:** I see.

  
  


**Free Sin Worm:** Damn…

  
  


**The Father:** Necrozma?

  
  


**The Father:** Necrozma!

  
  


**Diamond Dust: @Lightstealer @LightStealer @LightStealer @LightStealer @LightStealer @LightStealer @LightStealer @LightStealer @LightStealer @LightStealer @LightStealer @Lightstealer @LightStealer @LightStealer @LightStealer @LightStealer @LightStealer @LightStealer @LightStealer @LightStealer @LightStealer @LightStealer @Lightstealer @LightStealer @LightStealer @LightStealer @LightStealer @LightStealer @LightStealer @LightStealer @LightStealer @LightStealer @LightStealer**

  
  


**_LightStealer has entered the chat!_ **

  
  


**LightStealer:** WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT DIALGA?!?!?

  
  


**Pearly whites:** Father wants a word~~

  
  


**LightStealer:** _oh shit_

  
  


**The Father:** Necrozma, I love all of my creations but I am most fond of Ash Ketchum and if you so much crawl out of Ultra Space I will personally come over there and smack the shit out of you.

  
  


**LightStealer:** Duly noted!

  
  


**_LightStealer has left the chat!_ **

  
  


**The Father:** Anything else to be discussed?

  
  


**Queen of the Inconvenience:** I think I may take a vacation to Alola~

  
  


**Chicken Little:** Please don't!

  
  


**Queen of the Inconvenience:** I may stay with Ash for a while, that Professor seems to be taking good care of him. As if he were one of his own.

  
  


**Chicken Little:** Mew I'm begging you please dont come to Alola! I'll do anything?

  
  


**Queen of the Inconvenience:** Anything?

  
  


**Chicken Little:** Yes!

  
  


**Queen of the Inconvenience:** **_Hide._ **

  
  


**_Chicken Little has left the chat!_ **

  
  


**Queen of the Inconvenience:** I have a vacation to get to! Be safe all!

  
  


**_Queen of the Inconvenience has left the chat!_ **

  
  


**Diamond Dust:** 1 fear

  
  


**Free Sin Worm:** 1 fear

  
  


**Pearly whites:** 1 fear

  
  


**Moonbat:** 1 fear

  
  


**Tapu Hatter:** 1 fear 

  
  


**Tapu Queen:** 1 fear

**Little Mermaid:** 1 fear


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arceus's Favourite: Ash  
> Water Bitch: Lana  
> Champ. Red: Red  
> MaskedRoyal: Kukui  
> Green with envy: Green  
> TheBestKahuna: Olivia  
> Lava Lad: Kiawe  
> Snow Queen: Lillie  
> Drying Pan: Brock  
> Nanu: Nanu  
> Hala:Haka

**Chat: Alolan adults**

  
  


**_Nanu has entered the chat!_ **

  
  


**Nanu:** Can someone please tell me why Tapu Koko is hiding from Kukui's kid?

  
  


**TheBestKahuna:** Koko is what?

  
  


**Nanu:** You heard me

  
  


**Hala:** Why would Koko need to hide from young Ash?

  
  


**_MaskedRoyal has entered the chat!_ **

  
  


**MaskedRoyal:** Tapu Koko isn't hiding from Ash, he's hiding from Ash's Mew.

  
  


**TheBestKahuna:** Kukui stop lying 

  
  


**MaskedRoyal:** if ash can be friends with Giratina why can't he have a Mew?

  
  


**MaskedRoyal:** besides Ash says "Mew comes and goes as she pleases" 

  
  


**Nanu:** that doesn't explain why Koko is in hiding.

  
  


**MaskedRoyal:** I dont know and neither does Ash unless he is a very convincing liar. But if I were a betting man, my money would be on it having to do with the sudden appearance of Mew.

  
  


**TheBestKahuna:** I wonder what Tapu Koko did to get Mew involved…

  
  


**Hala:** So long as Mew doesn't kill Koko I'm sure we'll be fine. 

  
  


**Nanu:** Kukui make sure your kid keeps that Mew of his out of trouble!

  
  


**MaskedRoyal:** I literally cannot control anything that involves Ash and Legendary pokemon but okay.

  
  


**_MaskedRoyal has left the chat!_ **

  
  


**Chat: Respectable Citizens**

  
  


**Snow Queen:** I want people to fear me like Tapu Koko fears Mew.

  
  


**Lava Lad:** Well Lillie pretty sure the class fears you already so you're pretty close.

  
  


**Snow Queen:** True

  
  


**Drying Pan:** wait hold on. 

  
  


**Drying Pan:** Mew is in Alola?

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Yeah! She popped in and ate the Professor's breakfast.

  
  


**Green with envy:** Why is she there to begin with?

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Vacation.

  
  


**Champ. Red:** Why does Mew even need a vacation? All she does is eat our food and watch tv…

  
  


**Water Bitch:** Mew lives with you?!

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Maybe

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Anyway Tapu Koko floated outside, took one look at Mew and ran.

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Mew looked very happy when Koko ran.

  
  


**Champ. Red:** Of course she did.

  
  


**Champ. Red:** Make sure that she doesn't do permanent damage with her pranks. The last thing we need is her and mewtwo killing another stupid 10 year old.

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Oof

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** the sound she made rn was not a happy one.

  
  


**Lava Lad:** What's a Mewtwo??

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite: 😉**


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinner Queen: Cynthia  
> The Queen: Diantha  
> It's called fashion sweetie: Wallace  
> DragonStan: Lance  
> Unwanted boomer: Alder  
> RockyReboot: Steven  
> Call the fashion Police: Leon

**Chat: We are the champions!**

  
  


**_Sinner Queen has entered the chat!_ **

  
  


**Sinner Queen:** WHAT'S UP FUCKERS?! And Alder too I guess...

  
  


**DragonStan:** Hello, Cynthia. 

  
  


**Unwanted Boomer:** Why hello Cynthia!

  
  


**The Queen:** Cynthia dear, you've been far too quiet lately! 

  
  


**Sinner Queen:** Well as I'm sure some of you know that Giratina had left the Sinnoh and went to Alola so that was fun for all parties involved.

  
  


**It's called fashion sweetie:** Let me guess

  
  


**It's called fashion sweetie:** Ash was somehow involved?

  
  


**Sinner Queen:** When is he not?

  
  


**DragonStan:** Did anyone get hurt or worse?

  
  


**Sinner Queen:** If they did then Kukui is a very convincing liar.

  
  


**RockyReboot:** Kukui?

  
  


**Sinner Queen:** The Alola regions Professor?

  
  


**RockyReboot:** ???

  
  


**Sinner Queen:** He's letting Ash stay with him while he studies at the Pokemon school?

  
  


**RockyReboot:** Drawing a blank Cyn…

  
  


**Sinner Queen:** He doesn't wear shirts?

  
  


**Sinner Queen:** This guy  ProfessorShirtless.png

  
  


**It's called fashion sweetie:** oh my God you could grind meat on those abs

  
  


**Sinner Queen:** Keep it in your pants Wally. Pretty sure he's dating someone.

  
  


**It's called fashion sweetie:** a guy can dream cant he?

  
  


**Unwanted Boomer:** Who is Ash?

  
  


**Sinner Queen:** My kid? We've talked about this before.

  
  


**The Queen:** And how is Ash? Is he enjoying Alola?

  
  


**Sinner Queen:** He's happy. 

  
  


**Unwanted Boomer:** Cynthia has a kid?! When did this happen?!?!

  
  


**Sinner Queen:**

  
  


**The Queen:**

  
  


**RockyReboot:**

  
  


**DragonStan:**

  
  


**It's called fashion sweetie:**

  
  


**Sinner Queen:** Alder for the love of Arceus tell me your joking.

  
  


**Unwanted Boomer:** Does this mean you're married?

  
  


**It's called fashion sweetie:** oh sweet baby Arceus…

  
  


**Sinner Queen:** Yes, to Lance's sister for 5 wonderful years.

  
  


**DragonStan:** I don't need the reminder Cynthia.

  
  


**RockyReboot:** can we kick him or at least mute him for like ever?

  
  


**The Queen** : No, as much as I loathe to admit it, Alder is as much of a champion as the rest of us. 

  
  


**It's called fashion sweetie:** I pray someone beats him soon

  
  


**Unwanted Boomer:** Hey!

  
  


**DragonStan:** Hello.

  
  


**Unwanted Boomer:** goodbye

  
  


**_Unwanted boomer has left the chat!_ **

  
  


**Sinner Queen:** Yay

  
  


**_Call the Fashion Police has entered the chat!_ **

  
  


**Call the Fashion Police:** 'Lo everyone! What've I missed?

  
  


**It's called fashion sweetie:** Alder being Alder

  
  


**Call the Fashion Police:** Ah so the usual then.

  
  


**The Queen:** Leon dear, any news from Galar?

  
  


**Call the Fashion Police:** I endorsed my brother and his friends for the Gym challenge!

  
  


**Sinner Queen:** That's great news, tell them that we wish them the best of luck!

  
  


**Call the Fashion Police:** I'll do that when I see them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mother: Delia  
> Arceus's Favourite: Ash  
> Silver Linings: Silver   
> Snow Queen: Lillie  
> Mallow: Mallow  
> Sophocles: Sophocles  
> Lava Lad,: Kiawe  
> Responsible Adult: Kukui   
> Clone Wars: Mewtwo

**Chat: Respectable Citizens**

  
  


**_Responsible Adult has entered the chat!_ **

  
  


**Responsible Adult:** Lillie have you seen Ash anywhere?

  
  


**Snow Queen:** No? Is he not with Sophocles?

  
  


**Sophocles:** I thought he was with Lana

  
  


**Responsible Adult:** I asked her already and she and Kiawe haven't seen him since b

before lunch.

  
  


**Silver Linings:** Kukui did you lose my brother?!

  
  


**Responsible Adult:** No! 

  
  


**Responsible Adult:** at least I hope not. He was with me like 5 minutes ago!

  
  


**Silver Linings:** How do you lose someone in 5 minutes?!

  
  


**Sophocles:** Did you forget to treasure him?

  
  


**Snow Queen:** lol

  
  


**Mallow:** lol

  
  


**Responsible Adult:** Guys this isn't the time! Ash is missing and no one has seen him!

  
  


**_Mother has entered the chat!_ **

  
  


**Mother:** Hello all!

  
  


**Mother:** Kukui what do you mean Ash is missing?

  
  


**Responsible Adult:** I DON'T KNOW HE WAS RIGHT NEXT TO ME WHEN WE WERE GOING TO THE NURSES OFFICE TO GET HIS FLU SHOT THEN HE JUST FUCKING DISAPPEARS!!!!!!

  
  


**Snow Queen:** the professor  _ cursed _

  
  


**Mother:** Flu shot? As in needles?

  
  


**Responsible Adult:** Yes?

  
  


**Mother:** Kukui… remember what I told you about Ash and needles?

  
  


**Responsible Adult:**

  
  


**Responsible Adult:** _ shit _

  
  


**Mother:** Good news is Ash never goes too far, so if you're looking he might still be on school grounds.

  
  


**Responsible Adult:** What's the bad news?

  
  


**Mother:** He's a fighter and nearly impossible to catch.

  
  


**_Arceus's Favourite has entered the chat!_ **

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** ~~**_YEET_ ** ~~

  
  


**_Arceus's Favourite has left the chat!_ **

  
  


**Responsible Adult:** SATOSHI ASHTON KETCHUM!

  
  


**Mother:** I also must tell you that Ash will only let you find him if he wants you too!

  
  


**Mother:** And as the one who has brought Ash to get his vaccines, I offer you my most sincere "Good Luck" to you Kukui!

  
  


**_Mother has left the chat!_ **

  
  


**Responsible Adult:** Delia wait!

  
  


**Responsible Adult:** And she's gone…

  
  


**Responsible Adult:** Well Silver any advice?

  
  


**Silver Linings:** Cover up. 

  
  


**Silver Linings:** Anyway I got a date with Ethan. Good luck.

  
  


**_Silver Linings has left the chat!_ **

  
  


**Responsible Adult:** Well class, wanna help me catch Ash?

  
  


**Sophocles:** I don't know…

  
  


**Mallow:** What's in it for us?

  
  


**Responsible Adult:** I'll cancel this weeks test.

**Snow Queen:** Very well, I'll tell Lana and Kiawe.

  
  


**Responsible Adult:** meet me in the classroom and we'll come up with a plan!

  
  


**Sophocles:** Ash's Mew can teleport right? Why not just ask her to find Ash?

  
  


**_Clone Wars has entered the chat!_ **

  
  


**Clone Wars:** Unfortunately Mew loves to be an Inconvenience at the most inopportune times so she very well might be helping Ash hide.

  
  


**Sophocles:** Why do I feel like our job is about to become 100 times harder?

  
  


**Mallow:** I'm sure Mew will get tired after a few teleports!

  
  


**Clone Wars:** That is true unless she eats an ungodly amount of sugar.

  
  


**Responsible Adult:** oh

  
  


**Responsible Adult:** oh no

  
  


**Snow Queen:** Oh shit

  
  


**Mallow:** Lillie? Professor You okay?

  
  


**Snow Queen:** Professor? Wasn't there a bag of sugar missing from the cupboard this morning? And wasn't the glass jar of sugar you use for your coffee was empty as well?

  
  


**Responsible Adult:** yes. Yes it was.

  
  


**Clone Wars:** Hoo boy. 

  
  


**Clone Wars:** I'll come and help. Mew is bad enough but Mew on a sugar rush? That's Arceus's nightmare.

  
  


**Responsible Adult:** Thank you.

  
  


**Sophocles:** Wait are you on Melemele  **@Clone Wars** ?

  
  


**Clone Wars:** no. But I can be.

  
  


**_Clone Wars has left the chat!_ **

  
  


**Sophocles:** Wait what does that mean?

  
  


**Snow Queen:** ASH NEVER MENTIONED THIS!!!!

  
  


**_Lava Lad has entered the chat!_ **

  
  


**Mallow:** WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!

  
  
**Lava Lad:** So that's a Mewtwo?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arceus's Favourite: Ash  
> Snow Queen: Lillie  
> Assfarts: Gary   
> Water Bitch: Lana  
> Responsible Adult: Kukui  
> #1MaskedRoyalstan: Burnet  
> Gladiojo: Gladion

**Chat: Respectable Citizens**

  
  


**Responsible Adult:** I'm sorry in advance everyone

  
  


**_Responsible Adult has added #1MaskedRoyalstan to the chat!_ **

  
  


**#1MaskedRoyalstan:** What is up kiddos?! what's the vibe in this chili's tonight?!

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Professor….

  
  


**Snow Queen:** that physically hurt to read ngl

  
  


**Assfarts:** eek…

  
  


**Water Bitch:** What, and this comes from the bottom of my heart, the fuck?

  
  


**#1MaskedRoyalstan:** is that not how you guys talk to each other?

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** No

  
  


**Snow Queen:** We talk like normal human beings.

  
  


**#1MaskedRoyalstan:** oh…

  
  


**#1MaskedRoyalstan:** Can I get a do over?

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** fraid not, ya had one chance and ya blew it

  
  


**#1MaskedRoyalstan:** oh…

  
  


**Responsible Adult:** I literally told you they dont talk like that Burnet.

  
  


**#1MaskedRoyalstan:** shut ur up fuck Kukui and go back to your all nighters!

  
  


**Responsible Adult:** I'll have you know that I haven't pulled an all nighters in some time!

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** that's a fucking lie

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** you stayed up all night yesterday grading everyones tests.

  
  


**#1MaskedRoyalstan:** Your lies are known to all Kukui

  
  


**Responsible Adult:** Ash please-

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** consider it pay back for giving us those tests despite the team effort of everyone trying to catch me!

  
  


**Water Bitch:** I still can't believe Mew just fucking launched Mewtwo across the island 

  
  


**Responsible Adult:** i had this test planned for ages and I wasn't rescheduling it.

  
  


**Snow Queen:** Why?

  
  


**Responsible Adult:** because I'm nice like that.

  
  


**Assfarts:** Wow that's cold

  
  


**#1MaskedRoyalstan:** So Lillie how is the Mother-daughter bonding going?

  
  


**Snow Queen:** It's… going 

  
  


**#1MaskedRoyalstan:** is that good or bad?

  
  


**Snow Queen:** I'm gonna be honest with you Professor Burnet. 

  
  


**Snow Queen:** it's super fucking awkward

  
  


**#1MaskedRoyalstan:** how so?

  
  


**Snow Queen:** oh you know

  
  


**Snow Queen:** We have very little in common and the chats we have are usually "question-answer". 

  
  


**Snow Queen:** Speaking of awkward- 

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** ?

  
  


**_Snow Queen has added Gladiojo to the chat!_ **

  
  


**Snow Queen:** Im sure you guys remember my ass of a brother?

  
  


**Water Bitch:** The emo bitch?

  
  


**Gladiojo:** I'm not emo! And who the fuck are you people?

  
  


**Snow Queen:** My friends! Anymore questions?

  
  


**Assfarts:** Yeah hi? What's with the name?

  
  


**Gladiojo:** You're gonna try and judge my name but yours is literally "Assfarts"?

  
  


**Water Bitch:** He might not be judging but I am!

**Assfarts:** I mean mine is an inside joke between me and Ash but why choose Gladiojo?

  
  


**Snow Queen:** He jojo poses

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** he literally jojo posed when I found him in the cave.

  
  


**Gladiojo:** I do not like being called out like this.

  
  


**Assfarts:** Well I wasnt judging before but I am now…

  
  


**Gladiojo:** Eat shit and choke on it!

  
  


**Assfarts:** You wanna fucking go emo dio?! I'll fucking swim to Alola and throw hands!!!

  
  


**#1MaskedRoyalstan:** uhhh Kukui? Be an adult and step in?

  
  


**Responsible Adult:** Children  _ behave _

**Responsible Adult:** or shall i get your guardians on?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arceus's Favourite: Ash  
> Snow Queen: Lillie  
> YagrilDawn: Dawn  
> Golden Experience: Ethan  
> Lusamine A.: Lusamine  
> Gladiojo: Gladion  
> Assfarts: Gary

**Chat: Respectable Citizens**

**_Lusamine A. has entered the chat!_ **

  
  


**Lusamine A.:** can someone tell me why some child is fighting my son?

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Send a pic or a vid

  
  


**Lusamine A.:** Why would I do that? 

  
  


**Snow Queen:** getfuckedGladyboi.png

  
  


**Lusamine A.:** Lillie! Don't send pictures or videos of your brother to strangers!

  
  


**Snow Queen:** Nah they're not strangers. We're all friends here 💖💖💖

  
  


**Golden Experience: 💅💅**

  
  


**YagrilDawn:** omfg is that gary?!?!

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** it fucking is and all!!

  
  


**Snow Queen:** Seems gary kept his word

  
  


**Lusamine A.:** Who is Gary??

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Professor oaks grandson

  
  


**Lusamine A.:** I'm going to have words with the Professor.

  
  


**Golden Experience:** lillie who's winning 

  
  


**Lusamine A.:** Lillie do not answer that!

  
  


**Snow Queen:** idk it's hard to tell from here

  
  


**Lusamine A.:** Lillie!

  
  


**Snow Queen:** yes mother?

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** You recording it?

  
  


**Snow Queen:** Yesn't

  
  


**YagrilDawn:** 10 bucks on Gary

  
  


**Golden Experience:** 15 on Gladion!

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** 5 if they knock each other out

  
  


**YagrilDawn:** Cheap fuck

  
  


**Lusamine A.:** Lillie if you have recorded your brother, i will take away your allowance and you will delete it.

  
  


**Snow Queen:** Wow so scary 😒

  
  


**Lusamine A.:** Do not take that tone with me young lady!

  
  


**Snow Queen:** Or what? 

  
  


**Snow Queen:** you'll ground me? 

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** (I feel like we should intervene)

  
  


**Lusamine A.:** What is with you Lillie? Why are you acting this way?

  
  


**Snow Queen:** What is with me?! WHY AM I ACTING THIS WAY?! FUCK YOU

  
  


**YagrilDawn:** (oh no)

  
  


**Snow Queen:** I WENT THROUGH SOMETHING SO TRAUMATIC THAT IT CAUSED ME TO LOSE THE ABILITY TO TOUCH POKEMON! AND WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU?! 

  
  


**Snow Queen:** OH THAT'S RIGHT! YOU FUCKED OFF TO DROWN YOURSELF IN YOUR SHITTY WORK AND LEFT WITH ME HOBBES. DO YOU KNOW HOW LONELY IT IS WITHOUT YOU, GLADION AND FATHER?! 

  
  


**Snow Queen:** I GET THAT YOU WANTED TO FIND FATHER BUT HAVE YOU EVER CONSIDERED THAT PROBABLY HE'S DEAD?!

  
  


**Lusamine A.:** Lillie…

  
  


**Snow Queen:** I AM NOT FINISHED! GLADION DISAPPEARED FOR YEARS AND DID YOU NOTICE?! I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD BECAUSE I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM IN SO LONG! AND IF IT WASN'T FOR ASH ID STILL THINK HE WAS!

  
  


**Lusamine A.:** OF COURSE I KNEW HE WAS MISSING! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURTS TO KNOW THAT ONE OF YOUR CHILDREN IS MISSING?!

  
  


**Snow Queen:** NO I WOULDN'T. BUT DO YOU KNOW HOW MICH IT HURTS TO KNOW THAT YOUR MOTHER WANTS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU?! YOUR MISSING BROTHER AND A FATHER WHO HAS BEEN MISSING FOR SO LONG HE MIGHT AS WELL BE DEAD?! CAUSE THATS WHAT IT'S LIKE GROWING UP INSIDE THIS SHIT HOLE OF A MANSION!!

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** (I mean she practically has moved in with me and the professor)

  
  


**Snow Queen:** PROFESSOR KUKUI AND THE CLASS ARE MORE OF A FAMILY TO ME THAN YOU!

  
  


**Lusamine A.:** Then move in with Kukui then.

  
  


**YagrilDawn:** (holy fucking shit)

  
  


**Golden Experience:** (I didnt expect this chat going to hell)

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** ….

  
  


**Snow Queen:** YOU KNOW WHAT?! FUCK IT I WILL!!! AND YOU CAN KEEP YOUT PISSY MONEY I DON'T WANT IT

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** I have met many horrible adults when I've been travelling but you Lusamine? You're one of the most genuinely disgusting people I've met. You're up there with Lysandre.

  
  


**_Lusamine A. has been removed from the chat!_ **

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Lillie you're more than welcome at the Professor's house.

  
  


**Snow Queen:** I'm sorry everyone I didnt mean to bring this into the chat.

  
  


**YagrilDawn:** it's okay, you don't need to apologise.

  
  


**Golden Experience:** trust us, there has been  _ way _ worse said here. Remember you and Paul fighting Ash?

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** You shut your fucking mouth Ethan Gold.

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Anyway I let Professor Kukui know that you're staying with us. He said okay

  
  


**Snow Queen:** I don't know how long I'll be staying with you… I don't want to be a burden

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** You're not a burden Lillie, you're more than welcome to stay as long as you like! - Kukui

  
  


**_Gladiojo has entered the chat!_ **

  
  


**Gladiojo:** ASH GET YOUR FUCKING DOG

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Gary don't bite

  
  


**Gladiojo:** YES HE FUCKING DOES HE BIT MY ARM

  
  


**_Assfarts has entered the chat!_ **

  
  


**Assfarts:** hold still emo dio. I told you I'd throw hands.

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** He's ticklish on his neck Gladion.

  
  


**Snow Queen:** Go for the arm pits gary!

  
  


**_Gladiojo has left the chat!_ **

  
  


**_Assfarts has left the chat!_ **

  
  


**Snow Queen:** And the winner is…..

  
  


**Snow Queen:** Ash…

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** Fuck yeah

  
  


**YagrilDawn:** They knocked each other out?!

  
  


**Golden Experience:** Bullshit!

  
  


**Snow Queen:** itbetrutho.png

  
  


**Snow Queen:** I'm going to pack. I'll have Hobbes drop Gary at Principle Oaks house when he drops me at Professor Kukui's house.

  
  


**YagrilDawn:** What about Gladion?

  
  


**Snow Queen:** Hes a big boy, he can make his own decisions.

  
  


**_Snow Queen has left the chat!_ **


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arceus's Favourite: Ash  
> YagrilDawn: Dawn  
> Champ. Red: Red  
> Snow Queen: Lillie  
> Water Bitch: Lana

**Chat: Respectable Citizens**

**_Snow Queen has entered the chat!_ **

  
  


**Snow Queen:** ahahahahahahahhahahahahahahaahahahahahahahhahahahahahahaahahahahahahahhahahahahahahaahahahahahahahhahahahahahahaahahahahahahahhahahahahahahaahahahahahahahhahahahahahaha

  
  


**Green with envy:** is Lillie alright?

  
  


**Snow Queen:** I've never been better!!

  
  


**YagrilDawn:** What's got you giggling?

  
  


**Snow Queen:** Ash did something wonderful

  
  


**Champ. Red:** I'm almost afraid to ask but what did Ash do?

  
  


**_Arceus's Favourite has entered the chat!_ **

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** LIILIE DONT YOU FUCKING DARE 

  
  


**Snow Queen:** He called Kukui "dad" 

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** LILLIANNE VICTORIA AETHER I'LL SMITE YOU!!!

  
  


**YagrilDawn:** Awww thats adorable 

  
  


**Snow Queen:** Try me bitch 💖💖

  
  


**Snow Queen:** Oh fuck he's actually running at me-

  
  


**Champ. Red:** well shit…

  
  


**YagrilDawn:** what's up Red?

  
  


**Champ. Red:** I owe Misty so much money…

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** YOU MADE A BET ON IF I WOULD CALL KUKUI DAD?!

  
  


**Champ. Red:** of course not. It was a matter of  _ when _ not  _ if _

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** shhshwjshswhiwhayidh 

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** WHEN DID YOU ASSHOLES MAKE THIS BET?!

  
  


**Snow Queen:** omfg Ash you're redder than an Incineroars fur.

  
  


**Champ. Red:** like a few months ago?

  
  


**Arceus's Favourite:** I can't look the professor in the eye anymore. I'm so fucking embarrassed rn…

  
  


**_Water Bitch has entered the chat!_ **

  
  


**Water Bitch:** What's up fuckers?!

  
  


**Snow Queen:** Lana 💖💖

  
  


**Champ. Red:** Hello Lana 

  
  


**YagrilDawn:** Hey 

  
  


**Water Bitch:** What I miss?

  
  


**YagrilDawn:** scroll up

  
  


**Water Bitch:** oh worm

  
  


**Water Bitch:** Congratulations Ash on calling your father figure dad!

  
  


**_Arceus's Favourite has left the chat!_ **

  
  


**Snow Queen:** And I oop-

  
  


**YagrilDawn:** oof

  
  


**Champ. Red:** Is he Alright?

  
  


**Snow Queen:** I think so? He went up to the loft

  
  


**Snow Queen:** Kukui went to talk with him.

  
  


**Water Bitch:** Go be nosy 

  
  


**Snow Queen:** Nah, let them talk.

  
  


**Snow Queen:** ffs brb

  
  


**Champ. Red:** ?

  
  


**Snow Queen:** Pikachu and Mew decided to use this chaos to get into the cupboard and now i gotta stop them before they eat everything and/or destroy everything.

  
  


**_Snow Queen has left the chat!_ **

  
  


**Private chat between Lillie and Gladion**

  
  


**Lillie:** Brother, where art thou?

  
  


**Gladion:** arent you supposed to be stopping pikachu and Mew?

  
  


**Lillie:** I lied. And you're lurking in the chat.

  
  


**Gladion:** You can lie? And the fair i guess 

  
  


**Lillie:** I can do many things.

  
  


**Gladion:** Ominous

  
  


**Lillie:** I try. Now let's have a civilised chat!

  
  


**Gladion:** Oh god… about what?

  
  


**Lillie:** Why you're staying with Team Skull and your Obvious crush on Ash?

  
  


**Gladion:** Firstly. How the  _ fuck _ do you know that? And secondly. I don't have a stupid crush on stupid Ash!

  
  


**Lillie:** uh huh 

  
  


**Lillie:** you know you dont have to hide your crush on him right? No one is gonna judge you.

  
  


**Gladion:** It's not that obvious is it?

  
  


**Lillie:** Brother… the only person who doesn't know you have a crush on Ash is Ash.

  
  


**Gladion:** ah

  
  


**Lillie:** As smart as Ash is when it comes to pokemon, everything remotely romantic will fly over his head.

  
  


**Gladion:** where's Ash now?

  
  


**Lillie:** Still talking with Kukui

  
  


**Gladion:** YOU LIED ABOUT LISTENING IN??

  
  


**Lillie:** no. I can vaguely hear them from my room. Very muffled

  
  


**Gladion:** oh..

  
  


**Lillie:** Why? Hoping Ash would mention you or something?

  
  


**Gladion:** NO!

  
  


**Lillie:** Oh my god you tsundere

  
  


**Gladion:** I'm not some shitty anime trope!

  
  


**Lillie:** you're acting like one tho

  
  


**Gladion:** fuck off

  
  


**Lillie:** if it helps Ash has likes you too~

  
  


**Gladion:** Really?!

  
  


**Lillie:** oh my god…

  
  


**Gladion:** Lillie if you're lying I'm gonna kill you

  
  


**Lillie:** calm your tits Jojo. I'm serious

  
  


**Gladion:** why are you the way that you are?

  
  


**Lillie:** Trauma and abandonment issues.

  
  


**Lillie:** So do you want help to get Ash to go out with you?

  
  


**Gladion:** what do you get out of it?

  
  


**Lillie:** besides the satisfaction that my brother and one of my best friends get together? 

  
  


**Gladion:** Yeah

  
  


**Lillie:** I want to change your entire wardrobe.

  
  


**Gladion:** What's wrong with my clothes?!

  
  


**Lillie:** Glady… 

  
  
**Lillie:** where do you want to fucking start?!


	18. Chapter 18

**Private chat between Prof. Kukui and Prof. Burnet**

  
  


**Prof. Burnet:** Hey Kukui I'm at the house and theres something strange to look at..

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** What's up Burnet?

  
  


**Prof. Burnet:** Lillie is holding up a big ass sign with "Gladion likes you!" written in neon pink

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** Oh she's trying to get Ash to realise that Gladion likes him.

  
  


**Prof. Burnet:** Arent they friends already?

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** Love… Gladion has a crush on Ash

  
  


**Prof. Burnet:** wait Gladion has a crush on Ash??

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** You didn't know???

  
  


**Prof. Burnet:** was I supposed to?

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** I thought everyone knew. It's so obvious!

  
  


**Prof. Burnet:** well my apologies sweetheart, didn't know your son has someone crushing on him.

  
  


**Prof. Burnet:** Aaanndd Ash poked his head out his window and said "Aw Glady is a great friend!"

  
  


**Prof. Burnet:** Lillie just tore up the sign and had Litten burn the paper remains!

  
  


**Prof.** **Burnet:** "He deadass can't be this fucking stupid can he!? Like theres oblivious then theres Ash-" - Lillie

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** Lmao. Tell her that Gladion has his work cut out for him

  
  


**Prof. Burnet:** "GEE THANKS  _ DAD _ ! I'LL BE SURE TO TELL GLADION THAT" - Lillie

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** Aww she called me dad.Both my miss called me dad!

  
  


**Prof. Burnet:** Wait hold in-Ash called you dad?

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** he got so embarrassed after. We talked about it.

  
  


**Prof. Burnet:** awww how cute!

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** haha… Lillie started giggling when Ash and I were talking so I have no idea if she has something to do with Gladion and his crush.

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** That was last week

  
  


**Prof. Burnet:** Oof.

  
  


**Prof. Burnet:** While she does that I'm going to get dinner started, in the mood For anything in particular?

  
  


**Prof. Kukui:** Surprise Me~~

  
  


**Prof. Burnet:** Aight, Malasada soup for 4 coming right up!

  
  
**Prof. Kukui:** Burnet wait no not again!


End file.
